moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kolbászky S-40 GL
The Kremlin Rifles Kolbászky S-40 GL is a single shot 40mm grenade launcher manufactured by Kremlin Rifles. It only appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 110,000 (iOS) 95,000 (Android) | startammo = 3 grenades total 4 grenades (Ammo Pack) | reload = 2.8 seconds | pickupammo = 1 grenade | fire = Single-shot | users = AFTER |radius = 3m lethal}} Campaign The Kolbászky S-40 is only seen in "Aftermath". It is awarded to the player as a starting weapon, along with the Jolt-7 MP. The player can use this to eliminate enemy armored vehicles, but it's also fun to use it against enemy personnel, since the standard grenades detonate on impact. It also has a large effective blast radius Multiplayer The S-40 is great in maps such as Dog Days to flush out any potential campers hiding in tight spaces. The reload cancel times are very fast when compared to its full reload. Also, many players run around with this gun and shoot at people, rather than using it for its true purpose. This weapon makes a good choice as a secondary in game modes like Zone Control or Capture the Flag, where large enemy movements are more predictable. Players that are experienced with the S-40 can bounce the grenade off walls and hit enemies. Inexperienced players can use it as a primary although they will only get 2-3 kills due to low ammunition. According to most inexperienced players, this is their sidearm of choice. This weapon makes a good choice in Zone Control or Warfare in multiplayer because it can easily take out a large group when the enemies are capturing a zone, making it one of the most lethal weapons in MC4 against larger groups of enemies. However, caution must be taken care of when using this weapon, as firing at an enemy too close to you will cause the grenade to blow up almost immediately, resulting in a premature suicide. Despite being the highest damage of grenade launchers it have very low ammunition and the player must reload after every shot making it a bad choice for Battle due to the player getting only 2-3 kills with the low ammunition. The D-HEDP grenades and Sticky grenades are the only ammo types which delay the blast. Standard 40mm (orange) and Flechette rounds (green) explode on impact, but certain tactics can be adopted making all the optional grenade choices very worthwhile. The sticky grenades can be especially deadly, as encountering a large group of enemies mean that you can stick the grenade to one of the players, resulting in the entire group being killed if they stay relatively close enough. Explosives Expert can help with this at times. Optional attachments Gallery S-40_GL_FPS.png|First-Person perspective of the S-40 GL S-40_GL_Iron_Sights.png|Iron sights of the S-40 GL MC4-Kolbászky S-40 GL-reloading.jpg|Reloading the S-40 GL. Note the hand in front of the grenade, MC4-Kobászky S-40 GL-world.jpg|World model Klobaszky S-40 GL.png|The Kolbászky S-40 GL as it appears in the armory S-40 GL concept art.jpg|3D Art of the Kolbaszky S-40 GL MC4-40mm Delayed.png|Delayed 40mm round See also Trivia *The S-40 is the only weapon in Zero Hour which has an unchangeable grip. *This is the predecessor of the S-41 GL in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. However, just like the X6 .338's transition to MC5, it became the lowest damage launcher. *This weapon is the successor to the ZXD in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Launchers Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Weapons